To the Lands Beyond
by imtisaal
Summary: What would happen if Percy grew bored after the Second titan War, and asked the gods for something to do.Well they sent him to Alagesisa. AN: HoO never happened.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

After the war Percy felt bored, and useless, so he went to find help. First he went to Annabeth, who upon hearing him said that he was an idiot, and told him to leave her alone as she was busy designing a temple for Athena. As Percy, or Perseus as he called himself now, was about to leave Olympus, he walked into Hera, the Queen of the Gods.

Hera appeared to have seen his problem, and took him in front of the Olympian Council, who 'requested' to know what was bothering their hero, so he told them, everything that was troubling him. Surprisingly it was Ares who came up with the solution. By the end of the day the newly appointed Ambassador of Olympus, was on his way to the Palace of Hermes, so the god could send him to on his way to Alagesisa. Once there he met not only Hermes, but also his father Poseidon, the sea god, or so he thought, because as soon as he stepped into the palace, his father grabbed his shoulder, and flashed them to his own palace. Once Perseus regained his bearings, he found his father sitting on a comfy looking coach in a large sea green room.

Not waiting to be told, he sat down across of his father in a similar looking chair. Once he was comfortable, his father began speaking, and what came out of his mouth was not what he expected at all.

"Perseus, do you remember what happened on Mt. Saint Helens?"

Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?

"Because you my boy almost unlocked the entirety of your power. You see when you were a child, you were very, very powerful, so much so that I had to do something about it, or else you would have burned up, and your body turned to ash. I of course could not allow that to happen, so I blocked them, only to come out in the most stressful of situations. The first time this happened, was when you battled Ares on the beach, the second time was in the Sea of Monster when you were battling Polyphemus, then again the third time when you lifted up the Sky, and then the fourth time. The largest release of your powers, when you blew up that mountain. That was when it changed, you for the first time released the all of your power and in doing so destroyed that binding. Due your nature as a child of the sea I could not place a permanent binding on your power, so I put in place a temporary binding, which would have lasted for about a month after your sixteenth birthday. Therefore I sent you to the island with Calypso, as she was the only one that could heal you at that time. Then as you were healing, and completing the quest, I thought of a solution, The River Styx, the only thing short of Godhood that could contain that kind of power. From there I influenced that Child of Hades to try and convince you to take a swim in the Styx. Now I warn you that the binding will release its hold on your powers sometime tomorrow. As to what you would be able to do, I'll leave up to you, but you should know that it will be a little uncomfortable, and you won't be suddenly super-fast or super strong, or have a ton of new powers. All that will come, but I would give it around three months before you can grace the world with that amount of power."

With that Perseus found himself ensnared in a bright gold light, and the next thing he knew he was in a crater on the forest floor next to a blue rock.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Where am I?

_With that Perseus found himself ensnared in a bright gold light, and the next thing he knew he was in a crater on the forest floor next to a blue rock._

Percy was confused, his dad was just telling him how his powers would increase and all that good stuff, and then he got teleported into a clearing in some random forest, but what really confused him was the time. Back on Olympus it was just past midnight, but over in this forest it was near midday. He thought that he must have been teleported to where his help was needed by Hermes.

As he took in his surroundings, he noticed that ground that he was standing on was burnt and charred. All the trees in the area seemed to have been burned when he got transported here. Strange, as he had seen the Olympians travel around before, and never had the surroundings been burnt to a crisp.

Now Perseus was many things, brave definitively, honorable certainly, stubborn of course, but stupid, against popular belief he was not. Hence the reason he took out his prized sword. Once it belonged to a Hesperides, who handed it off to the famous Greek hero Heracles, who then lost it (Perseus didn't even know how that was possible, but it did point to show that guys intelligence), where a little kid found it and used it as a chew toy, until his mother who after a rightly deserved panic attack, took it from him and through it off a cliff in to the ocean where his father recovered it, and gave it to his mentor, Chiron, who in return gave it to him.

Aside from that Perseus heard a sound from behind a bush as he went to investigate the, bristling of the bush only seemed to increase, suddenly a buck limped out from behind the bush. Perseus was about to cap his sword as there seemed to be no danger when suddenly, an arrow shot out from behind and lodged itself straight into the buck's eye. On alert again Perseus noticed a boy about around his age, holding an unarmed bow, and panting.

"Who are you, how did you get here, and why are you here stranger?" Asked the curious and slightly scared boy.

"I don't know, I was just talking to my father when I got transported here, strange huh?"

"I'm Eragon by the way, umm… do you mind telling me your name, and possibly where you're from, because you know it is kind of weird, that you would just pop in here, and while you're at it, do you mind putting your sword away? It makes me a little nervous, especially since I used my last arrow on the dear."

"Oh, this, I'll put that away right now, as for my name it is Perseus, and I'm from Manhattan. Now can you sort of tell me where I am, because you know I was talking to my dad one moment, and the next thing I know I'm in this clearing in a random forest?" Asked Perseus with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Oh, you're in the Spine near Carvahall, my village."

Now Percy got worried, the guy spoke perfect English, with an American accent no less, and is in a forest that he had never heard of, near a village he had never heard of, but most importantly, since when did America have villages?

"So", said Percy, "what continent are we in right now?"

"You mean that you don't know, we are in Alagesia." Replied Eragon

"Ohhh I see … wait, what!" was Percy's smart response.

Now when Percy asked the council for something to keep him occupied, he didn't want them to send him only they now where. Like was he even on earth, or was this some completely different dimension, that the gods knew about that needed his help? Regardless, all that mattered now was that he had something to occupy his time with, like where Alagesia was compared to Earth, or why the gods sent him here. Well the second one was kind of obvious, he did ask to go to a place that needed his help, so that meant that there was something wrong here, but what?

"Hey Perseus, umm do you want to like come with me to my village maybe we could I don't know figure out why you were sent here. It was obviously the work of a magician, likely a powerful one." Seeing his incredulous expression, Eragon thought it would be best to camp here for the night, and then explain all of this stuff to him on the way to Carvahall. "You know what we will talk tomorrow, and let the events for tonight sink in, and I'll explain as much as I can on my trek back to my village, if you want to come with me of course, you know what you could probably even stay at my hut, I'm sure Uncle Garrow won't mind. " Said Eragon.

Seeing no better alternative, Percy accepted, plus the guy didn't seem to want to harm him, at least for now. Then Eragon preceded to set up camp, and Percy, helped him out. That was when he remembered the the strange blue rock that was in the clearing with. So he carefully treaded over and brought it to Eragon who was busy skinning the dear that he had shot.

"Is this rock yours, because I know that it's not mine?" Said Percy with a confused expression.

As Percy was asking this Eragon eyes glazed over, and then gingerly took the rock from Percy. Once the rock was firmly in Eragon's hand it seemed to glow for a bit before there was a loud snapping noise, and a crack appeared on the rock. As if in a trance Eragon stood up, and put the rock near the fire, placed it there and sat down directly in front of front of it watching it crack with a fond expression on his face. All through this Percy was unable to move as if there was a force holding him in place, but it didn't seem evil, or cruel for that matter, it felt strong, and magical for the lack of any better word. As Percy stood transfixed, the thing he now knew as an egg, completely cracked, and in its place stood a small dragon? Slowly Eragon moved his right hand closer to the dragon, so his hands were just short of touching the dragons' snout. It stayed like that for an entire minute before the the dragon un-expectantly jumped forward a bit and made contact with Eragon's hand. That's when Eragon crumpled to the ground unconscious.

Had Percy been any less awestruck at the spectacle he just witnessed, he would have noticed that the force that was holding him down was gone, but he didn't and just stood there dumbly, until Eragon woke up about 30 seconds later.

"What was that?" Asked a highly confused Percy.

"I don't have the slightest idea," Was Eragon's short reply, before he went over to the freshly skinned goat, took a chunk of its meat and fed it to the dragon.

"You know what I'm going to go and sleep, over there." said Percy, and he did just that, because as soon as his head hit his make shift pillow, he was asleep.

**Dream**

_He was in an all too familiar Throne Room, as he looked around he noticed that all of the thrones were empty, except for one, his fathers._

"_Hey Dad, what's up?" was his reply as he moved down the hall towards his father's throne._

"_Zeus", his dad responded with a small smile playing against his lips. "I assume you have many question for me."_

"_Yea I do. First I would like to ask you where you sent me, then I would like to know what my purpose there is." Asked Percy._

"_Well your first question is east to answer, you are in an alternate dimension that was created by this very council to see how the world would evolve without the intervention of gods. As you travel with the boy you would find it too be a very different place, the humans living there call it Alagesia as I'm sure you already know., as for your second question, when we first created this place, we populated it with all sorts of species, we put elves, humans, dragons, were cats, dwarfs, Ra-zak, and many other beasts. As you could probably guess the majority of these are no longer present on this Earth. Some were a danger to humans so they were hunted down, some could not find shelter so they died, and some could not procreate fast enough so they died out. But in Alagesia, however, things played out differently, the world prospered under the rule of the Dragon riders, those that were bonded to their respective dragons, anyway, for a thousand years they maintained peace upon the land, until a traitors among their ranks betrayed them, and the riders not being prepared to fight against their own, were slain. This mostly destroyed the race of dragons, the proudest and most fearsome race among the Algesian people, brought down to only two dragons. One that has been twisted by the Dark king that now rules the land, and the other, the blue female that you just witnessed hatching. You were sent there to dethrone the King, and then aid in the task of rebuilding the entire race of dragons, and bring back the riders of course. Any more questions, as I fear we only 10 minutes left?" _

"_Yeah, I do have one. Why is it that I'm so powerful, and I know it's not just because I'm your son, because I've met Nico, and Thalia, both are children of the Big Three, but they are not nearly as strong as I am, So why is it that I'm so powerful?"_

"_That is because you are not only a half-blood. Your mother is not as mortal as you think, for she is the daughter of two minor half-bloods. Your grandma was a child of Thetis, a minor sea goddess, and your grandpa was a child of Nereus, the old man of the sea. That was the reason I was drawn to her. She belonged to the sea, as you do and I do. As such you are not technically a half-blood, you are a three quarter- blood. Your mother Percy, was technically speaking already a half-blood, but she did not have a scent or any powers, as her mother only had the ability to breath under water, and her father only had minor control over the ocean, both of these traits were passed down to her, and from her to you, along with my own of course. That in itself was not that big of a deal, but the problem came with the blood. If Sally were completely mortal, only half of you blood would have been godly, but my blood combined with your mothers gave you around 75% godly blood, and only 25% human blood. You were more god than human. This allowed the godly blood to manifest in yourself in a different way. Normally the godly blood in your veins would manifest as your powers, and the mortal blood would manifest in your age. Therefore you would have the lifespan of a little over a natural human somewhere around 140 years old. But since you had more godly blood than mortal. The godly blood conquered the mortal blood, giving you partial immortality sort of like the the one the hunters of Artemis have, and you would have stopped aging when you were around 18 years old. Now this is where it gets complicated, you took a swim in the River Styx, making you invulnerable in all but one spot of your body. Now for some reason I cannot fathom your vulnerable spot is shrinking. It could be you godly blood overcoming the curse, or it could simply be your power over my domain that does not like to be restrained as is our nature, and your Achilles heel was doing so because I'm not sure why. Whatever the reason however, by sometime next week you would no longer have a weak point. Your power would manifest to incredible levels, and you will not be able to die, unless the Fates decide it, in which case you will simply keel over and die, but that is highly unlikely, as they are not allowed to kill you directly, if they had to kill you they would send someone to kill, or make certain events happen that would lead to your death. However you being as unpredictable as ever, cannot be killed, and will not die, and the only people that can kill you can't, because they would fade if they did. Anyhow I believe our time is up, I will talk to you as soon as all of your powers have manifested."_

**Dream End**

"I see that you're awake." Stated a cheerful Eragon.

"What's got you so happy?" Asked a grumpy Percy, he was clearly not a morning person.

"What do you thinks has me so happy? Well my dragon of course." He said answering his own question.

"What have you decided to name her?" Asked Percy as he noticed the blue reptile biting chunks out of the buck Eragon killed the day before.

"Her? How do you know it's a her"

"Well you know, there's nothing there so to speak, so it's definitely not a male, and that leaves only one option left, unless theirs…" Said Percy.

"Oh." Said Eragon, blushing as he realized the implications of what had been implied.

From there Eragon started to bounce names off of her, and he seemed to be getting some kind of response from her. Then after 16 names he and she agreed upon Saphira, based on her scales.

After the naming of the dragon was complete Eragon and Percy, headed towards Carvahall all the while Eragon told him tales about his childhood, and his family. His missing mother, to his unknown father, his relationship with his cousin Roran, and in general his life on the farm.

When they finally reached the outskirts of the village, they decided to leave a mile off of Garrow's farm so she would not be found, then proceeded to build a shelter for her to protect her from the weather. After the shed was built Eragon took Percy too his uncles house. After it was decided that Garrow would let Percy live with them until spring, but in return Percy would need to help them harvest their crop, when it was time, and then plant the crop for next spring, before he would be allowed to leave. From then on Percy and Eragon became fast friends, and every day after their chores were done, they would go visit Saphira, who after three weeks was the size of a large horse, well at least Eragon would. Percy wood travel deep in to the spine and uncovered his many new powers, as well as fine-tuned his old ones.

Today was like any other day, he had been living with Eragon and his family, for six weeks now, and he sort of fell into a routine, in the mornings he would do his share of the chores, which didn't take that long, wait until Eragon was done his chores, then they would go visit Saphira, who had grown to the size of a small house at five weeks of age, after which her growing dropped exponentially, and how knew dragons could talk. After that he would travel deep into the spine near Plancer Valley, and practice his powers. What he learned was that his stamina using them ad increased by a lot. Before he could only keep up up his personal hurricane for a maybe five minute if he pushed it, but now he could keep it up comfortably for hours on end. After that he started to incorporate his Earth shaker powers, which were extremely hard to use, but at least he could use them now, so far he had been able to create magnitude 7 earthquake, don't ask him how he knew that, before passing out. But today was going to be different. He was going to try traveling with water. After all Nico could do it with the shadows, it would only make sense if he could do it with water. So there he was in the middle of the forest trying to will his body to become vapour. And after three long hours he did it. It was actually pretty simple once you thought about it. All he had to do was imagine himself standing in at his destination, all the while breaking himself apart molecule by molecule and rebuilding his body molecule by molecule, at the destination.

It all was well and good, but on seventh week something strange occurred. Two people showed up with the mark of the empire, and started asking questions about a blue stone. Needless to say they took that as a sign and were just about to leave… when they ran in to Brom. Apparently the guy had been onto us this whole time, and wants to train Eragon. Well that was just our luck. From there we travelled to Threinsford, where we bought some horses, travelled to Yazuc, witnessed the true meaning of horror, and Eragon used his first bought of magic. From there we went into wilderness, apparently Brom had wanted to teach Eragon how to use a sword. They sparred for a while, that was until Brom told me that it was my turn. It is fair enough to say I handed Brom his old ass on a platter. After that he asked me if I could read, to which I said much to his great shock, but just to be sure, he made me read some stuff anyway, which after doing so I discovered that I was no longer dyslectic.

That night when I went to sleep I had a vision, the first one since the last titan war.

**Dream**

_I was in a cold and damp cell, covered with blood. As I looked closer I saw who was inside it, even though it looked like she had been tortured for weeks on end. I stepped closer, and suddenly her eyes opened. "Help me," she managed to croak, "I'm in the keep at Gil-ead, they are going to take me to the king in a weeks' time, so I need you to come and save me whoever you are." With that somber sentence, the dream was over._

**End Dream**

When I woke up it was just pass midnight, so I wrote a note to Brom and Eragon, told them to continue their journey to the Varden, and that me and a friend would meet him there. With that done, I took one of the horses, and headed to Gil-ead.


	3. Rescuing an Elf

Chapter 3

Surprisingly getting to Gilead was pretty easy. The horse he was riding had apparently seen a map before, and had no trouble taking him there before midday the next morning, and before he knew it he was standing before of the gates of the city.

Apparently the burly guard did not buy his excuse of visiting his father, because there was not man named Jimmy, in the entire city. So the guard locked him up in in his very own, dirty damp, and not to mention cold cell. Which turned out to be a blessing in disguise, since the women he was looking for was also there, in the cell across from him. He honestly couldn't believe his luck, what were the chances. Now all he had to to do was vapour travel into her cell, and then vapour travel far enough outside of the city with her. Simple as that.

-Line Break-

You know what, it was actually pretty simple, he went into the city, came back out with the girl, and then sped off into the forest surrounding Gilead.

He was currently in the forest near a stream, healing the girl he rescued. Which in itself was a lengthy processes, as she was suffering from many many wounds, but after three hours of non-stop healing, he was happy to say that she was without a single wound on her body. Yet he was worried, as she wasn't showing any signs of waking up, but Percy decided to until the morning that way,

-Line Break-

The next morning when he woke up he had completely forgotten about the elf, so when he woke up he did what he usually did, used his powers to find the closest stream, and vapor traveled there. Took a nice long bath, and was just about to return to the camp with a squirrel he had just killed when he remembered her. As fast as he could, he returned to the camp and was relieved to see that the she was still asleep. After checking her vitals he started a fire and prepared to cook his fresh squirrel, when she showed signs of stirring.

Wisely he decided to keep his distance, as he wasn't sure how she would react, that proved to be a smart choice, because as soon as her eyes opened she grabbed, a rock and prepared to throw it (which would not have affected him all that much, but would have still been uncomfortable).

"Who are you?" She asked me cautiously, staring at me with searching gaze, as if trying to solve a puzzle.

"I'm Perseus, I was the one who rescued you from that prison." He responded caustically, while lifting his arms to show that he was not hostile.

A look of puzzlement crossed her face. "Why would you rescue me, I have never seen you before in my life."

"Ahh… well you see, I sometimes have these dreams, and they show me certain things. And before you ask why." Seeing as she was about to interrupt, "I have realized that bad things happen when I ignore them, and as two why they happen, even I don't know."

"That still doesn't explain how you were able to rescue me?"

"Oh, that, well that's easy to explain, all I did was get arrested, then they put me into the cell right in front of you, after that it was pretty simple getting you out, especially as they didn't have measures in place to stop my form of transportation. " He said with a crooked grin, then he became serious. "Listen, I know that this might sound a little weird but I need your help with something I want to do, it's for a friend, her siblings are being held hostage by King Gabby over there in Uru-Baen, and I need to get them out. What do you say will you help me?"

"Fine, but first, I need to contact some people, and after that I will have to travel south to the Beaor Mountains."

"Are you serious?" He exclaimed happily, "I told Brom and Eragon that I will meet them there anyway, this is perfect!"

"Wait, you know Brom? How?" She asked him properly confused.

"Oh, that, I was traveling with him and Eragon before I came to help you, and before you ask, Eragon is Brom's son, and the person for who the Saphira hatched, but don't tell Eragon that Brom is his father, because I don't think he knows." He said pleadingly.

An expression of true joy came upon her face as she realised that the egg had finally hatched.

"When did she hatch?" Arya asked eagerly.

"Around two months ago, and I'm assuming you were the one who sent the egg to me and Eragon." Said Percy.

A confused expression came upon her royal face this time. "What do you mean I sent the egg to you and Eragon, I sent it to Brom."

"Well, you see Eragon was in the forest hunting for food for the winter, according to him, there was this bright green blast, and me and the egg appeared. I myself was talking to my father when when I got transported there. Now that I think about it, it was probably Hermes, my cousin, he probably sent me here for some type of joke, but then again I was sort of asking for it, ah well it's all said and done now."

"Wait you telling me that your cousin sent you there as some sort of joke, how powerful is he?" She asked with awe. "Plus with that kind of power on our side, the Varden would have a significantly higher chance of defeating the Empire."

"My, cousin, I wouldn't count on him to help us here, my family doesn't really like to involve themselves in the affairs of mortals. Hmm, I wonder, if I'm still mortal now, I can't die of old age, and I also can't die through regular means, and I'm not sure if the ancient laws apply to me. " Percy babbled, for the first time wondering what he was now.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean that you can't die, you are human are you not?" Asked a baffled Arya.

"Not entirely, well no, I'm only a quarter human, and three quarters…" He was about to say god but realized that she probably would mark him as a psychopath, but then again he was going to be traveling with her for the next couple of weeks, so he might as well. But the question was would she believe him. In the end he decided to not tell as it would raise too many questions. "It doesn't matter, at least for now."

She nodded, accepting his want for privacy. "So, whose friends are we looking for?" She asked, eager to get back to the Varden.

"Saphira's of course, and stop looking at me like that, I know that there in the Kings treasury, and if you can get me inside, I could easily get us and the eggs out." He said.

"Are you insane, you want to get the eggs right, do you not have an idea on how strict the security is going to be! I mean do you even have a plan? " She said heatedly, for the first time losing her composure.

"As a matter in fact I do. I was planning on entering the house as a servant, then working there for a couple of days, until I find out where the treasury is, and after I have them I'll just leave."

"And how do plan on leaving, by walking out the door with the kings most prized possessions."

"No, I plan on leaving like this." He said while vapour traveling the spot behind her.

She was left standing there gaping, wondering how he just did what he did. For thousands of years her people had been searching for a method to teleport, but they had never found out how, yet the man in front of her had somehow accomplished the impossible.

"Why do you need my help? You seem to have the ability to do this by yourself?"

"That's simple really, my knowledge on magic is nonexistent, and I need somebodies help disabling all the wards."

"Do you really?"

"No, I wouldn't need to disable them, I doubt they could even harm me." He said.

"Are you really that full of yourself?"

In response, Percy uncapped Riptide, and handed it to her. For a second she marveled the blade, thinking that even the rider blades weren't that good.

"Try and hit me with that."

She was about to say no but his expression told her to go along with it, so she did. Now whatever she was expecting it was not what happened. She had swung his sword with all her might right into his midsection. But instead of cutting him clean in half, the sword just bounced off of him, as if she had hit something stronger than iron.

Once again she was left standing completely speechless.

"Well, that was unexpected, I thought I would have cut you completely in half." Was her expressionless response.

"Well you would have, if I had not taken the time to make sure that didn't happen, otherwise my crack head grandpa Kronos would have sliced me to bits a long time ago, and destroyed my soul at the same time. " Saying the last part more to himself. "So, will you accompany me to the Capital, on my epic quest to the home of Gabby to steal his most prized possessions?" he asked royally while extending his hand out for her to grab.

"Yes, I will, on the condition that you tell me why you want me to come with you, as you obviously don't need my help." She stated.

"Well that's where you're wrong. You see I was having a conservation with my father when I was sent here nearly two months ago, all I know about Alagesia is what Eragon told me, and all he knows is what little gossip he heard in his yearly trek to Carvahall for supplies. Which beside the increase in taxes there is little about. Hell all I know is that the Varden opposes him for something he did a century ago, which I may I point out I don't know what it was that he did." He ranted, while for the first time letting out a bit of the frustration he had.

"So, you want me to travel with you to the Capital so I can get you up to date on the history of Alagesia?" Seeing him nod, she sighed and said, "Fine, I will travel with you provided that you take us directly to the Dwarfs after."

"Oh umm, you see, I can only teleport to places that I have seen." He said

"That is not a problem, I will give you my memories of the clearing, and I hope they will be good enough for you." She said pacing back and forth in clearing.

"Alright, have you ever been to the capital?" Seeing her nod he continued. "Alright the, lets pack our horses, and I'll take us there." He said, and then started to pack his bags.

"So how do we do this? Do I like look into your eyes or something?" He asked

"No, and just let me show you?" She said, before she reached out to his mind and placed her memories of the Capital's and the Virden's location in to his mind along with a map of Alagesia.

"Wait up", said Percy, "were you just in my mind, and if you were how would I stop other people from coming in and messing with me, I mean I do not want to wake up one morning in some run down house with a wolf over my head and not even know my name."

"Blocking your mind is a hard skill to learn, it usually takes many weeks of instruction to master such an art."

"Well, its good thing that I'm such a fast learner then, is it not. I mean there is no point travelling all the way to the Capital, only to have my mind read by the king right!"

"I suppose you are correct, but what you do not know is that a closed mind warrants a lot more attention, a powerful magician usually projects his mind thru ought his immediate vicinity. When they do this, they are able to sense the presence, emotions and maybe their intent of the people surrounding them. But if there is a person who the king can sense is there but cannot access his or her emotions, he will grow suspicious, so if I teach you how to block your mind, you cannot use that when you are in the capital, it will be too great a risk, and besides, even if you leave your mind open he would most likely not notice anything different, unless you do something to get his attention. In which case you would be better to leave, as fast as you can."

"Okay, so no blocking my mind near powerful magic users, got it." Said Percy happily. "So how do you do this keeping people out of you mind thing then?"

"First step, you have to clear your thoughts," seeing him nod she continued, "second step is to imagine the entirety of your brain encircled in something that you find protective. This can be anything, a rick wall, or steel, I've even seen some people use dragon scales."

"Alright got it, thanks," he said with a small smile on his face. Seeing him smile she nodded and told him to try the first step, and then the second one.

So there it was, Percy sat there for ten minutes trying to clear his mind of all thoughts, until he finally accomplished it. As he did so he entered a state of serenity, unlike anything he had felt before. Then slowly he opened his eyes.

Arya gasped as soon as she saw his eyes, they were glowing a sea green colour, and if anyone else was there they would have noticed that there was a small salty breeze billowing through the clearing.

Eventually Arya regained her wits and instructed him to create an impenetrable shell around his around his mind.

Percy's mind of course wondered to water and all the times it had protected him, and as he thought an imaginary wind started to blow in his mind, and after a few seconds the the humidity in his mind started to increase until there were water droplets forming around his mind, and as he sat there the wind picked up those drops of water and the started to encircle his mind. More and more droplets formed in his mind, and as they did the speed of the wind picked up, soon after there was a large hurricane wrapped around his brain.

"How's that for a mental defence?" Percy asked Arya.

"I wouldn't know, I haven't encountered it yet." Said Arya rather dryly.

"Well what are you waiting for check it out."

And she did just that. WHOOSH! And she was blown right out, but not before she saw a hulking storm surrounding his mind.

"What was that? I have never in all my hundred years of life seen a storm as someone's mental defence."

"Wait, you're a hundred years old! Yes! I thought I was the only person here who couldn't die."

"Well I can die, it is just really hard to kill an elf due to our magic, and our bond with the Dragons, and we are essentially immortal, now because we don't age, but we can be killed. I guess my people and I are partially immortal. I mean there are elves around that are thousands of years old."

"Well, I cannot be killed by traditional means, it will probably take a really volatile poison to do so, but it should be possible."

"Right, I think it would be best if we could head to the capital now. It is about noon, if we want to get a job we will have the best chance to do so right now." Said Arya.

"Right, so this location that you have planted in my mind, it is secluded right? I would hate get there, and find myself with the kings guards holding a sword to my throat." Said Percy nervously.

"Yes, that place is a half hours walk from the eastern wall from the gate, and listen, when we go there, you are going to say that you and your wife came to this town in a search for work, and if he asks you where you are from, tell him that you came from Carvahall." Said Arya.

"Got it now, I will warn you, this might feel a little ticklish." And without giving her the chance to response he grabbed her hand, while with his other hand reached out to the horses, and as soon as they touched his hand, vapour travelled them away.


End file.
